I Hope You Dance
by Aki and Tenshi
Summary: Song-fic. pg for no reason at all. The thought, feelings, and happenings the few moments before Lily and James get together. one-shot. (by Aki) R&R!


This is a one-shot, song-fic from your authoress, Aki. This is my first song- fic so don't be too harsh. It is about Lily and James.  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any part of the Harry Potter series, any names, places, or references belong to J.K.Rowling her publishers, the movie makers ect. I also do not own the song I Hope you Dance. This disclaimer does nothing 'cause fanfiction is technically illegal anyway.   
  
**==============================================================================**  
  
**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder.   
  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger.**  
  
James Potter was under the beech tree beside the lake alone. He was skipping rocks across the water. A muggle hobby yes, but it was easy to think while doing it. Every time he saw Evens , no Lily her name is Lily, every time he saw Lily his heart skipped a beat, but when she left he always craved to see her a again. Every time she was mad at him, which was often, it broke his heart, even though he pretended to be in-different  
  
**May you never take one single breath for granted.  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed.**  
  
It started as a crush or just wanting to have the prettiest girl in the school, but along the way infatuation turn into love. Lily was never interested in him or any guy in that manner, probly because all the guys in Hogwarts knew that Hell would raise in they went after her as James had liked her since forever. Lily was probly a lost cause for James now.  
  
**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.   
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.**  
  
Lily was closed to ever going out with James. She held a grudge against him and, as they say, girls hold grudges forever  
  
**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance.   
  
And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance,  
**  
Lily Evens was pacing in her dormitory. She was in a predicament, she looked out the window to attempt to distract herself and saw the Predicament standing by the lake. Potter. The most annoying person she ever meet, but yet he was so different. He was not one to blend in with the crowd he stood. Lily bit her finger nail and glanced back the window to see her biggest problem and biggest thought sit against the trunk of the beech tree.  
  
**I hope you dance. I hope you dance.**

He did not just stand out because of his devilish good looks, popularity, and Quidditch skills, he strived to be different. He wanted to be a legend. He did not go with the flow, as some might say, he wanted to be heard, seen, known, but most importantly, remembered.  
  
**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance.   
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance.**  
  
Lily could just ignore all her problems and feelings for James. This was their last year in school and might not ever see him again. That would be an easy way to get on with her life. But when did she, Lily, take the easiest way out. She started taking then hard path when she came to Hogwarts. Lily started wandering the halls.  
  
**Livin' might mean takin' chances if they're worth takin'.**  
  
Some possibilities came to mind that never even crossed Lily's mind before. What if she did go out with James? Could she risk the humiliation? Would she? Would she risk having her heart broken? Would she take the chance of falling in love? Wait, love, is not that thought a little drastic. Lily found herself in the entrance hall.  
  
**Lovin' might be a mistake, but it is worth makin'**  
  
James felt heartbroken, Lily would never like him, let alone love him, like he loved her. He sat down against the beech tree. He guessed he would have to move on, But did he really want to.  
  
**Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter.   
  
When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider.**  
  
_'Snap out of it Prongs. She does not like you. You need to get a grip. There are plenty of pretty girls out their, who would give their left arm to go out with you and you can have a pick of any girl in the school ... except the one I want.'  
_  
Lily looked tentively at the door. It was now or never. Her head was screaming never, but her heart was saying now, and her legs followed her heart. She walked out on the grounds.  
  
**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance.   
  
And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance,**  
  
Lily breathed deeply, peered at the beautiful clouds, and then began a nervous, unsure walk towards the lake.  
  
James was surprised to see Lily when he turned around. She mumbled, "Um- James?"  
  
"Yes, Lily," this made her heart skip a beat. James had not called her Lily since their first year.  
  
**I hope you dance.   
  
I hope you dance  
**  
Lily seemed so unsure of herself, nervous, just so unlike Lily she finally managed to say, "I think I might just...just give you a chance and go out with you." James was shocked.  
  
**Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along.   
  
Tell me, who wants to look back on their youth and wonder where those years have gone?**  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.   
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance   
  
And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance   
  
Dance--------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you dance.**  
  
_James Potter kissed Lily Evans and she kissed him back.  
_  
**_The End  
  
(Or the Beginning)_**

* * *

Aki:{in southern drawl} ain't it romantic.{in regular voice} Did you like it? Yes? No? TELL ME! Okay time for the epilogue!  
  
**Epilogue:  
**  
They fall in love. They get married. They have a son. They die cruel and early deaths.  
  
It's like a soap opera.

**_Review!_**


End file.
